Deliverance
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Sasori no volvería, pero eso estaba bien. Ahora está libre. Lo único que Deidara anhela es encontrarse con él a donde sea que vayan los monstruos como ellos, aunque no cree que exista mucha probabilidad. Porque Sasori era un monstruo, pero tenía corazón... y se había llevado el suyo para siempre.


¡Muy buenas, sempais! Han pasado siglos, ¿verdad? (owo). Bueno, para quienes me han seguido en los fics ItaSaso saben que no voy a poner excusas con el asunto del SasoDei: Se me murió durante todo este tiempo. Y ni siquiera podía ir a visitarlo porque no sabía ni dónde fue enterrado (u.u). Una total pesadilla considerando que el SasoDei fue mi primera pareja yaoi y la verdad, jamás creí que fuera a pasar por unas circunstancias así (D:). Pero ya ven que es posible.

Bueno, bueno, pero ¿qué les digo (escribo)? Hace casi una semana que me entraron unas terribles ganas de escribir algún SasoDei y tan terribles fueron, que al darme cuenta de que no tenía ninguna idea, me agarré del proyecto de "Every need someone". La cosa es que al ver la segunda muerte de Sasori en el anime (y luego de llorarle), me di cuenta de algo sumamente importante (D:), que estoy segura que no fui la única: Deidara hizo un intento por mantener a Sasori consigo, ¡nadie me lo saca de la cabeza! (Dx). Así que el fic es, en sí, una recreación de este momento con los tintes SasoDeísticos que tanto me costaron encontrar en mi inspiración (xD).

**_Naruto_ no me pertenece en absoluto, es propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo únicamente estoy luchando contra mi muerto SasoDei que quiso revivir hace poco y el aburrimiento (:3)**

_Por supuesto, el fic me pertenece. Ahora... no creo que llegue a ser yaoi, tal vez shonen-ai y además, creo que me quedo algo unilateral (xDU). De momento llevo días dándole vueltas a hacer una versión de Sasori, pero todavía está por verse y no prometo nada. Advierto que puede contener OoC (=-=), así que una tremenda disculpa. _

En fin, espero que lo disfruten (u-u). Tengan en cuenta que es mi primer intento en... ¿cuánto vamos? ¿Casi un año? ¡Bueno, pues! Otra gran disculpa por los inconvenientes (xD)

* * *

**((****DELIVERANCE****))**

_**.**_

_"Tú podrías venir y salvarme. Trata de perseguir la locura y sacarla de mi cabeza". Echo, __Jason Walker__._

_**.**_

Ya no queda nada; solamente enojo y miedo, seguido por un extraño vacío que lo hunde en la oscuridad, como si desde un principio supiera el funesto resultado. Le lastima mucho más de lo que querría admitir, porque no es capaz de hacer algo para detener o cambiar el destino que rápidamente se ciñe sobre ambos Akatsuki, ¡y por Jashin! Debe idear algún plan…, antes de que sea muy tarde.

Está pisando el borde del abismo y, como siempre, no sabe cómo reaccionar a los sentimientos que convierten su mente en un completo desastre, arrasando con cualquier oportunidad de escapar. El tiempo se termina y únicamente percibe cómo el dolor, uno que conoce demasiado bien, se va apoderando de su corazón.

—Si un usuario de marionetas es manipulado, está acabado —dice Kankuro y Deidara lo imagina con una ridícula sonrisa de satisfacción. En su pecho, algo que murió desde hace mucho tiempo se agita presa de un terror que confunde con rabia—. De ninguna manera puedo perder contra ti, ni contra Kabuto.

« ¡No, no, no! ¡Cállate, tú no conoces a Sasori-danna! ». Abre y cierra la boca, sin emitir palabra alguna. Por un momento, baja la mirada celeste hacia el cable que se enreda en su garganta y el resto del cuerpo, deseando que su silencio tuviera origen en la estrangulación. Sin embargo, Kankuro apenas ejercía un poco de presión. « O tal vez no siento nada. Estoy muerto, después de todo ».

¿Entonces a qué se debía el pánico? Si Kankuro los mataba, tarde o temprano, Yakushi los resucitaría una vez más.

Iban a ganar la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Ese era el absurdo objetivo de la mente insustancial de Kabuto y el bastardo de Tobi—que no era _Tobi_—. Siendo sinceros, aquella meta no tenía que ver con Deidara, Sasori o cualquiera de los revividos. Conquistar el mundo era algo trivial e incomparable al destino de un gran artista como él. Claro que le servía para seguir mostrando la belleza de sus explosiones, pero…pero no quería volver a vivir _esto_.

Mierda. Recordaba claramente el ardor en el pecho, la sombra de dolor en sus ojos cada vez que se veía en el espejo, el pesar y la resignación de saber que nunca volvería a escuchar a Sasori. ¡No quería sentirlo de nuevo! Ni por un segundo lo soportaría.

De pronto, sintió tal sobrecogimiento que el estómago se le encogió y debió hacer un gran esfuerzo por tragar la bilis que subía por su garganta. Aquel mismo veneno amargo y poderoso que le carcomía la escasa humanidad que guardaba muy en el fondo de su alma oscura y trastornada.

Kankuro continúo con su discurso. La voz del chico le llegaba lejana. Con los ojos desorbitados, intentaba perforar la madera y ver a través de ella, como si tuviera el Byakugan. Deidara únicamente se preocupaba del silencio de su maestro. Esperó por un sonido o una palabra que le asegurara que Sasori no estaba a punto de cometer alguna tontería, igual que la primera vez.

—Como usuario de Sasori… ¡Como el verdadero usuario de Sasori, no puedo perder!

Deidara retrocede en el tiempo, a una misión que Pein les hubiera asignado. En ese entonces no tendría mucho de haberse unido a los Akatsuki y sinceramente, pasaba muy malos ratos con Sasori. El pelirrojo siempre insistió en que iba a morir muy pronto y le servía en bandeja de plata las oportunidades para escapar. Pero Deidara había acordado quedarse en la organización si Itachi lo vencía, así que cumpliría su palabra.

Nunca olvidaría aquella mañana, despertando violentamente por orden de Sasori, quien lo levantó con poco tacto de su improvisada almohada hecha con la capa de Akatsuki; el pelirrojo estaba fuera de Hiruko, como si confiara plenamente en él.

Tampoco se olvidaría del contacto visual que establecieron: Los ojos de Deidara, tan brillosos, claros y llenos de vida…contra los de Sasori, afligidos, opacos y vacíos, nada parecidos a los que tuvo mientras se reía por el incidente de una ardilla en sus pantalones.

¿Qué le había dicho entonces? Le costó un largo momento recordarlo, pero al fin logró traer a su memoria aquella recóndita promesa que había roto el mayor. Dos veces.

"Sasori-danna." Llamó, justo cuando el aludido estaba metiendo un pie en Hiruko. Éste no volteó a verlo, pero al detenerse supo que lo escuchaba, así que prosiguió luego de humedecerse los labios: "¿Tú eres ya una marioneta completa, hum?".

Silencio. El pelirrojo parecía haberse quedado más mudo que de costumbre. Deidara se estaba preparando para esquivar la cola de Hiruko, pues incluso él se daba cuenta de que era una pregunta sumamente estúpida. No obstante, el ataque nunca se efectúo.

"Claro que lo soy, mocoso". Contestó Sasori, sin voltear a verlo. Deidara frunció el ceño. Si era cierto aquello, el pelirrojo nunca iba a morir. El rubio se preguntó entonces—y ahora—, por qué daba la impresión de que el mayor sueño de Sasori se había convertido en una pesadilla. ¿Por qué parecía estar _muriendo_?

"Entonces usted ya es inmortal, hum. No morirá nunca, ¿cierto?". Se lo estaba diciendo más a sí mismo que a Sasori. Aun así, una parte de él quería escuchar una confirmación por parte del oriundo de Suna.

"Creo que eso quiere decir la palabra inmortal".

Las palabras que en ese entonces dejó salir seguían escuchándose inocentes y absurdas —más de lo segundo que lo primero—.

"¿Lo promete, hum?".

"Que cosa más estúpida quieres que haga, mocoso. Aunque ya nada me extraña viniendo de ti". Respondió, déspota. "No necesito prometer algo que ya se está llevando a cabo. Sería una pérdida de tiempo, ¿a que sí?".

"Lo sé."

"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me pides que lo haga?"

"Porque así vería usted el momento en que yo esté listo para convertirme en un verdadero artista".

"Y luego, ¿qué? ¿Quieres que me sienta orgulloso o algo parecido? ¡Ridículo!"

"Quiero que lo vea y sepa que tengo razón: El arte es efímero". Hizo una pausa y meditó un poco mejor sus siguientes palabras. Frente a él, Sasori esperaba con una ceja arqueada, como intuyendo que faltaba algo por agregar. "En todo caso, supongo que sí lo espero. Quiero que esté orgulloso de haberme tenido como alumno, ya que seguiré sus pasos y me convertiré en lo que considero arte, aunque difiramos tanto en el concepto, hum".

De nuevo el silencio. Sasori lo miró largo rato sin decir nada.

"Qué tontería". Dijo al fin, pero no había ningún tono mordaz o recriminatorio. "Es totalmente ridículo".

"¿Lo promete, hum?" Se limitó a repetir Deidara. Los ojos de Sasori parecieron más lejanos de lo habitual, como si estuviera cruzando una línea de espacio y tiempo; tardó mucho en volver. Se metió dentro de Hiruko y lo miró.

"Prometo que estaré para ver cómo te inmolas a ti mismo. Pero nunca admitiré que es arte, y no me sentiré orgulloso". A pesar de la respuesta, Deidara había sonreído, un poco animado. Sasori cerró a Hiruko y se escuchó un _clic_.

Deidara pestañeó, de nuevo en el presente. No habían pasado más de diez segundos desde que su traicionera mente le había traído aquel lacerante recuerdo.

Kankuro le obligó a prestar atención a lo que sucedía.

—Tus habilidades… tus marionetas son una obra de arte. ¡Siempre y cuando el alma de aquel usuario de marionetas que solías ser esté dentro de ellas!

Deidara apretó los dientes con fuerza, hasta hacerlos rechinar. El tono de seguridad que había empleado el chico lo puso colérico. ¿Se atrevía a insinuar que entendía a Sasori? Levantó la comisura de sus labios, en una sonrisa divertida. Una mueca que se le congeló al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo, por fin, después de lo que parecían siglos.

—Ósea que, esa es la verdadera forma de arte que en realidad deseo.

Un temblor empezó a achacar los miembros del rubio, mientras la sonrisa se transformaba en una expresión aterrada. Encerrado ahí, en una de las antiguas marionetas de Sasori, se da cuenta de que todo se reduce a un sueño dulce e inalcanzable…, uno que en realidad jamás esperó cumplir, porque el dolor y el odio que crecían en el corazón del pelirrojo eran demasiado grandes para olvidar las heridas y permitirle entrar en su vida.

Deidara siempre intentó comprender a Sasori, pero nunca lo logró en el pasado y estaba seguro de que no lo haría jamás.

En esta ocasión, sabe que Kankuro está sonriendo de verdad. Y la imagen arrincona toda lógica y serenidad en algún lugar donde Deidara no puede escucharlas… donde no quiere hacerlo.

Si no estuviera muerto lloraría de nuevo, como lo hizo tantas veces en medio del silencio de la noche, mirando la luna y recordando aquella historia que Sasori le contó alguna vez, sobre la tragedia de dos amantes que convirtieron el fulgor plateado en escarlata, para bañar la tierra en el color rojo de la sangre.

Durante un segundo, la ira estalla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se siente tan herido?

"Te dije que el arte lo es todo para mí". La voz de Sasori hace eco en las paredes de su cerebro justo cuando rompe el silencio.

—¡Basta de estupideces! —Él mismo no puede reconocer su propia voz. Interiormente, agradece que no aparezca quebrada—. ¡Oye, Sasori-_danna_! ¡No te dejes engatusar por estos malditos, hum!

Aprieta los párpados tanto que no tarda en ver lucecitas.

Miedo, ira, dolor, desesperación… todas esas emociones le golpean tan fuerte y rápido que se siente mareado.

« ¡El arte lo es todo para Sasori! ». Se repite una vez más, cogiendo aire.

—¡El verdadero arte nace en un brillo instantáneo! —Grita, con todas sus fuerzas, poniendo ahí sus últimas esperanzas de recuperar a Sasori—. ¡El verdadero arte es la explosión! —Se agita, intentando zafarse del cable que lo ata, pero claro, en un fútil esfuerzo—. ¡¿Me escuchas, Sasori-_danna_?!

Hasta que profirió aquellas palabras se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba intentando. "Te dije que el arte lo es todo para mí". Sasori, pensó Deidara, tendría que responder que el arte era inmortal y que él sería eterno. Era una regla entre ambos, pues las discusiones de arte siempre avivaban aquella chispa que un día, en algún lugar muy lejano, se apagó en el corazón de Sasori.

Cuánto querría Deidara ser aquello por lo que Sasori se quedara, pero sabía que él nunca sería tan importante en la vida del pelirrojo. Lo veía en cada mirada de hastío que le dedicó el mayor, cada vez que tomaba su muñeca hasta lastimarle, sin soltarlo incluso cuando parecía que el coraje había terminado. Lo veía cada vez que Sasori le decía que Deidara no podía entender nada.

Pero sí que entendía al menos una parte de Sasori: El arte fue lo que mantuvo a ambos con vida. Si Deidara lograba enganchar al marionetista en una nueva discusión, entonces no lo dejaría. No volvería a hacerlo. Y quizá se atreviera a hablar acerca de los sentimientos que guardaba en su interior, porque no quería volver a llevárselos al Infierno, donde representaban más tortura que el azote de las llamas contra su cuerpo.

Deidara quería, más que nada en todo el mundo, salvar a Sasori. Aunque fuera sólo una vez.

_Por favor. _

¿Cuántas veces se preguntó el rubio qué habría sucedido de estar con su maestro en aquel momento, cuando se dejó matar por esa anciana y la zorra esa de pelo rosa? Tal vez, si hubiera estado ahí…

—Kankuro —llamó el pelirrojo y Deidara rogó porque se burlara del otro, porque las palabras todavía se le atoraban en la garganta, como si tuviera un tapón que les impidiera salir.

—¿Sí?

—Te encargo las marionetas de mis padres —dijo lenta y suavemente—. Cuando mueras, encárgaselas a tu sucesor —pausa—. A ellos dos…

—Sí, lo haré.

Deidara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incapaz de creer que estaba sucediendo de nuevo, que le rompían un corazón que ya no latía.

—¡Nhg! —Exclamó—. ¡Oye, Sasori-_danna_!

Pero silencio es lo único que siguió a su llamado. Durante unos instantes, nadie dijo más nada. Sólo se escuchó el silbar del viento y el quejido de las ramas, entonando una canción suave y conciliadora a oídos de sus oponentes.

Deidara dejó caer la cabeza hacia su pecho, con los ojos tan abiertos que podrían salirse de sus cuencas. El labio le temblaba con fuerza mientras emitía un pequeño gemido, audible únicamente para él.

—¿Sa-Sasori? —Murmuró, despacito, sin que alguien pudiera escucharlo.

El cabello dorado le caía directamente sobre el ojo y le escocía. No. Eran las lágrimas. Cálidas y frías al mismo tiempo, corrían por sus mejillas en silencio. Al pasar la lengua por los labios, notó el sabor salado que tanto odiaba.

El mundo pareció caérsele encima; volvió a caer en el abismo.

Sasori lo había traído de vuelta a la vida más de una vez. Entre la inconciencia, Deidara lo había visto acunarlo contra su cuerpo y llamarlo por su nombre, esbozando una mueca de auténtica preocupación.

"Idiota. Eres un estúpido. Mira… ¡Nada más mira lo que te ha pasado por desobedecerme!". Deidara sonreía, divertido con la escena.

"Quiere…decirme…que s-soy un… patético…m-mocoso, ¿ver…dad?". La sangre borboteando de su boca, y él tratando de mantenerse despierto.

"Quédate quieto, mocoso". Contestó en su lugar, depositándolo en el suelo con cuidado. "Te salvaré".

Y lo hizo. Sasori fue la luz que nunca conoció en su vida anterior a Akatsuki, y que lo rescató de sus propios demonios. Sasori también fue su compañero, su maestro, su amigo…y la voz que respondió a su grito desesperado, solitario y vacío.

Compartieron más que sólo amor al arte. Compartieron sueños, secretos y en cierta medida, afecto. Sasori fue el único que lo entendió, al único que admiró tanto que en algún punto, el sentimiento se convirtió en auténtico amor.

Escuchó un jadeo proveniente de su propia voz ahogada y quebrada. Fuera de la marioneta, hablaban los ninjas, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Deidara lo agradecía.

—Es posible que tus palabras hayan liberado a Sasori —dijo una voz y Deidara pestañeó rápido. El rastro de lágrimas ahora estaba seco; tan sólo había derramado un par.

« Liberado ». Repitió incesantemente una voz en su cabeza. « Liberado, ¿de qué? ».

"Dicen que la única manera de sanar un corazón roto, es con amor. Pero dime, Deidara, ¿quién podría amar a monstruos como nosotros?". Recordó aquellas palabras y la mirada triste de Sasori, llena de desesperanza. "¿Quién podría venir a salvarme de mí mismo y la locura que llevo dentro?".

Silencio. Un largo momento de silencio.

—Yo no creo que sea locura —murmuró al espacio vacío donde se encontraba, con la voz ligeramente quebrada; sorbió por la nariz—. Yo creo que Sasori-_danna _está confundiendo su propio ingenio. —Su voz se apagó—. Te lo habría dado todo…

« Yo te amo tanto ».

Siempre había creído que el marionetista tenía los ojos más afligidos que nunca vio, incluso cuando presumía de ser eterno y haber cumplido su sueño.

« Tobi dijo que Sasori todavía tenía su corazón, que posiblemente nunca consiguió librarse de él ». Aquel órgano insignificante y traicionero fue lo que terminó con la vida de Sasori. Era la cosa que le daba tanto miedo al Akasuna.

Pero también era el último vestigio de sentimientos que permitieron a Deidara ver algo más que una marioneta humana. El corazón de Sasori, que durante una noche se permitió entregar en su totalidad, era la razón por la que ganó y perdió al Akasuna.

"Deidara…"

La voz de Sasori volvió a su cabeza y el rubio esperó. Cerró los ojos.

"¿Dejarías de admirarme si yo… no fuera inmortal?". La mirada del pelirrojo le recorría de pies a cabeza, mientras el rubio moldeaba una de sus piezas.

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué pregunta algo así?"

"Una vez dijiste que la única razón por la que te quedabas aquí, en Akatsuki, es porque yo te entendía". Respondió, dándole poca importancia. El rubio sintió un leve sonrojo y se encogió de hombros.

"También acordé quedarme. Y quiero vencer a Itachi, hum". Agregó. Sasori frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirando por la ventana de la posada, donde la luna llena perfilaba su silueta. De vez en cuando, Deidara lo contemplaba embelesado; hace tiempo dejó lo último de la niñez atrás y se había dado cuenta de que Sasori despertaba en él más que sólo admiración. "¿Sasori-danna? ¿Se siente bien?".

Esperaba por respuesta una maldición o una mirada iracunda, por lo que le sorprendió ver que el pelirrojo se quedaba en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar, con tranquilidad.

"Se llamaba Komushi" musitó, con algo parecido a la nostalgia. Deidara pestañeó rápidamente, mirando de un lado a otro, como si hubiera otro a quien se estuviera dirigiendo su maestro. El de Suna respingó la nariz, antes de aclarar: "Esta tarde me has preguntado cómo se llamó mi primera marioneta humana. Su nombre era Komushi".

"Oh. Bueno, ¿era de verdad tan difícil, hum?" Preguntó, con una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo al notar que Sasori no le miraba a los ojos, sino que parecía buscar cobijo en la esquina más oscura de la recámara.

"Lo es". Contestó el pelirrojo, tomándolo por sorpresa. "Fue mi primera marioneta humana. Fue…a la única persona a la que llamé amigo".

El corazón de Deidara dio un vuelco.

"¿Ah, sí?". Nunca supo lidiar con los accesos que tenía Sasori respecto a ciertas situaciones. "¿Te hizo molestar, hum?". Intentó sonar burlón, restándole importancia, pero el resultado únicamente fue que el rostro de Sasori se contorsionó ligeramente.

"Solía molestarme mucho, sí. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba detrás de mí, alabando mi trabajo con las marionetas. Él no servía para ser un shinobi… pero nunca desistió. ¿Te lo imaginas? En su primera misión perdió un brazo y yo le construí una prótesis. Jamás debí ponerle veneno… él era demasiado torpe". Hizo una pausa. "Murió al herirse con la cuchilla implantada y su madre me pidió que se lo trajera de vuelta". Rió lúgubremente, de aquella manera que siempre lograba sacarle un desagradable escalofrío al rubio, porque era un sonido lleno de amargura y dolor. "Se aferraba a mí, llorando y rogando que lo trajera de vuelta, pero nada es capaz de devolver un alma al cuerpo. Sin embargo, tal como me lo encargaron, construí mi primera marioneta humana…".

Decidió que era mejor permanecer callado un momento más, pero su boca no le obedeció.

"¿Lo quería, hum?" Hace tiempo le perdió el miedo a hacer esa clase de preguntas.

"Tú me recuerdas a él". Dijo en su lugar, frunciendo el ceño. "Siempre haciendo preguntas tontas e innecesarias".

"Creo que para ti es preferible que me asegure de preguntar. ¿Te imaginas que yo, con lo que acabas de decir, malinterprete la situación? ¿No acabas de decir que yo te lo recuerdo, hum? ¿No acabas de admitir que era a la única persona que llamaste amigo?". Sonrió de lado, arqueando una ceja de forma maliciosa. Sasori se enderezó, pero no negó absolutamente nada de lo que Deidara había insinuado, lo que hizo que la sonrisa creciera más y más de forma inconsciente.

"Sigues siendo muy lento". Murmuró el Akasuna, rodando los ojos. Deidara sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

"¿Es en serio, hum?". La escultura que hasta entonces había trabajado cayó al suelo. "Sasori…"

"Hace mucho que nadie entiende que las marionetas son más que un arte para mí. Eres el único, desde Komushi, que sabe que un pedazo de mi alma descansa en cada una".

El rubio se puso de pie. Sasori lo siguió con la mirada, enfrentándolo, como si fuera a atacarlo. Deidara ahora era tan alto como el pelirrojo y había algo satisfactorio en la escena, medio sumidos en la oscuridad, ambos compartiendo un secreto que ocultaban detrás de una falsa indiferencia.

Deidara sabía que la confianza de Sasori, por muy poca que fuera, era algo valioso. Estaba dispuesto a atesorarla como tal, porque además sabía que nunca obtendría otra cosa.

No podía exigirle algo así.

"Cuando estés listo para entenderme a mí y mi arte, Sasori-danna, sabrás lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras ahora, hum".

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja despectivamente y se volvió de espaldas.

"Nunca podré entender qué hay de hermoso en desaparecer".

"De la fugacidad nace todo, hum. Lo efímero resplandece con más fuerza que una luz que jamás se apagará pero que vacila frente a la adversidad, hum".

"¿Estás insinuando que soy como una vela que titila, a punto de apagarse?"

"¡Espero que no, hum!". Profirió el rubio, con una nota de miedo en la voz. "No. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, como me propongo a ser efímero, necesito tener conmigo un buen recuerdo para invocar a la hora de la muerte, hum. A todos les gustaría pasar a la otra vida con algo así… y creo, que este momento podría ser una buena opción". Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, hinchando el pecho de orgullo.

"Sigues siendo un mocoso idiota. Nada te va a cambiar".

"Está bien. Me gusta serlo. La mayoría de las veces eso te hace sonreír, hum".

Sasori no pudo evitar que la comisura de sus labios se alzara ligeramente.

"Tal vez sí me gustaría, ser libre de la eternidad. El mundo se está haciendo pequeño". Respondió, haciendo que Deidara abriera los ojos, intrigado. "O tal vez, ya no queda nada en él".

El pelirrojo juntó los párpados mientras Deidara observaba con detenimiento la figura tan hermosa que estaba frente a él. Sus orbes se fijaron en la mano de Sasori que descansaba a centímetros de la suya.

« No, Sasori. Es que tú no quieres verlo, porque todo es efímero y lo sabes, que quizá algún día te suceda ». Pensó, estirando la mano temblorosa hacia el pelirrojo y dejándola caer cuando éste abrió violentamente los ojos, sin mirarlo.

Deidara fingió, como tantas otras ocasiones, que le tomaba poca importancia al comentario y se fue a recostar. Ahora quisiera haberse atrevido a hacer algo más. Pero temía perder la amistad de Sasori.

Sabía que nunca llegaría a nada. Que era un profundo, ardiente y doloroso anhelo.

Deidara no fue suficiente para Sasori, ni en el pasado ni en el presente, en la vida o la muerte…, no fue suficiente para darle una razón para vivir.

« Jamás tuve ninguna oportunidad de ganar tu corazón ».

La prueba estaba en que volvió a perderlo: Sasori no lo escuchó mientras le gritaba desesperado, porque estaba a punto de ser traicionado y abandonado nuevamente.

« Pensé que si volvía a ver su cara, mis sentimientos se desbordarían y yo sería capaz de decirle todo. Pero me equivoqué: Estaba enojado, tan enojado que lo traté con desdén en vez de… en vez de… ». Y otra vez el destino se lo había arrancado.

El alma de Sasori había sido liberada, pensó con una sonrisa. Y Deidara no podría morir, porque su alma no había resuelto ningún asunto pendiente… Kabuto lo traería una y otra y otra vez. Pero Sasori no volvería.

« Eso está bien. Todavía tenía esa mirada triste. Ahora está libre… qué envidia. Ojalá pudiera ir a donde sea que esté, pero, no hay gran probabilidad. Porque Sasori era un monstruo, pero tenía corazón… y se ha llevado el mío para siempre ».

Una sonrisa más grande brotó de sus labios. El marionetista tenía razón: Continuaba siendo un mocoso.

**FIN. **

* * *

¡Horrible, horrible, lo sé! (Dx) Pero bueno, que al menos conseguí algo. Mi SasoDei todavía anda en silla de ruedas y conectado a oxígeno. ¡Su vida depende de los review! (D:), así que... ¿podrían ayudarme? Prometeré cuidar mejor de él y asegurarme de que se recupere (u-u).

Y pues a quien corresponda: Gracias por leer. Mary les desea lo mejor del mundo y espera volver alguna próxima (xD)

¡Matta ne!


End file.
